Stay
by BlackGloves
Summary: This is my take on the characters and their relationship.


Stay

My first attempt at fan fiction. This is my take on the relationship, it's what's in my head and needs to come out.

Joan put her keys in the bowl as she closed the front door behind her, unpinning her hair, she lined the hair grips neatly on the sideboard. Her grey streaked, black tresses tumbled over her shoulders, she immediately felt some relief from the pain thudding in her temples. Since starting in Wentworth Correctional Centre she had never experienced a day as difficult as today. She made her way to the fridge, she took out a shot glass and filled it with vodka, downing it in one she sat down at the dining table and put her head in her hands.

The doorbell rang penetrating her already aching brain, not sure how long she had been there she slowly rose, straightened her jacket and went to the door. Standing on the doorstep was Vera, concern etched in her delicate features.

"Hi" said Vera softly all most a whisper. Joan stood stock still, staring at her unsure what to say. "I thought I'd call in to see how you were." "Can I come in?"

Joan took a step to one side allowing Vera to squeeze past into the hallway. Joan closed the door quietly, the throbbing in her temples increasing and turned to face Vera.

"Thanks for your help today Vera," Joan managed. If she was honest, she was embarrassed that she was unable to handle the situation herself, after all it wasn't the first time she had been attacked by a prisoner and it probably wouldn't be the last yet she had gone to pieces. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak, she had always been taught that emotions lead to mistakes, today had proved that! She felt tears prick her eyes, she willed them not to fall, she didn't want her deputy to see her like this,upset, vulnerable, but it was too late, they slid down her cheeks like precious pearls. Vera moved toward her, stopping inches away, she reached up cupping Joan's face in her hands. She wiped the tears with her thumbs, whispering "Don't cry."

Not knowing what else to do Vera softly placed her lips on Joan's. Gulping back the sobs Joan responded, finding Vera's mouth with her tongue, gently flicking it over her lips until their tongues were entwined. Vera pulled away suddenly realisation hitting her like a tonne of bricks, her cheeks were flushed , now it was her turn to be embarrassed. "I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." She quickly put her hand on the door handle but Joan was quicker, her hand covered Vera's pulling it away gently, "Don't go...please!"

Vera looked up at Joan, Joan bit her bottom lip, searching Vera's eyes for any hint that she might want to stay. Vera smiled slowly, took Joan by the hand and led her to the sofa. She pushed Joan down, taking her by surprise, as the older woman lay flat on her back Vera straddled her. Opening her jacket and slowly unbuttoned her shirt she pulled down the black lacy material to reveal a perfectly rounded breast. Joan's breathing had become shallow and fast and she moaned softly as Vera took her nipple in her mouth, flicking and circling her tongue, Joan placed her hands either side of her deputy's head and pulled her up kissing her passionately. Vera gasped at the ferocity of the kiss, she smiled into Joan's lips. Pulling away she placed tiny kisses down the length of the Governor's neck, she looked up a the older woman who was licking her lips. She carried on dusting kisses the length of Joan's body.

Reaching her trousers she quickly unzipped them, making light work of removing them she threw them to the floor followed by black lace panties. She ran a finger over Joan's swollen wet lips, hearing the low moan emitting from her encouraged Vera to carry on. She took the now throbbing clit into her mouth, sucking on it, eating it like some divine fruit. "Vera!" Joan moaned her breathing becoming faster still, Vera's small fingers encircled her entrance, teasing her, before she pushed two fingers inside, searching for the right spot. Joan bucked her hips into Vera's face indicating that she had indeed found it, the small fingers were moving fast as Joan's moans became louder, Vera pumped her fingers harder and faster causing Joan to stiffen, back arched, jolts of electrifying energy surging through her body, she growled, grabbing a handful of Vera's hair as she hit her climax quickly. She came hard and fast, thrusting her hips into Vera's face, her juices flowing over Vera's hand, a hot silky tongue still sliding over her glistening clit.

Vera placed her head on Joan's chest feeling her heart pounding on her cheek. "Feel better now?" she asked looking up at her lover. Joan's eyes were still closed, the feeling of euphoria still draining from her being. After a time she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the deputy, gently she stroked her hair. Again the tears came, Vera pulled her up into the sitting position, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her blazer. "I'm glad you stayed," Joan said quietly, "So am I," replied Vera pulling Joan's face toward her so she could lightly kiss her forehead. "Now let's get you to bed."


End file.
